She Templar I assassin
by Iberius27
Summary: Two side of the same coin meet may Helga Templar be with Arnold the assassin crossover with assassin's creed ( fanfic translated ) ( fanfic original ella templaria yo asesino)
1. Romeo and juliet

She templar I assassin

Chapter one : Romeo and Juliet

I don't own the rights of hey Arnold or Assassin's creed belong to Craig Barlett and Nickelodeon and Ubisoft respectively

Since I descoverd that my parents belong to an assassin's brotherhood I never questioned an order, I always admired Ezio ,Edward, Connor,Altair and Desmond legends of that brotherhood ,I never believed that she would change my brotherhood ideals until now

Flashback

Two weeks ago I know she is a Templar , I tell her because I have neither the honor nor courage to pronounce her name, my family discovered that there were Templars in the city because of the great spy network of assassin's ,normal pepole , meny they don't know how use the hidden blade and that's why Abstergo didn't know about them my or my parents.

It was normal day in my school , I was carrying my hidden blede un case I ran into the Templar to kill ,I was trained by Desmond himself, so killing a Templar would not be a challange , when the day ended I saw somoene hooded , the Templar seemed jeded, only head in the distance

_ Dad you know I hate all this nonsense , why I have to be dressed like that, said she before I discovered she was

_Because according to rumors there are assassins in the city

_ What do I care , she repelied

_ Helga the assassins are our greatest , they just like us want peace but through freedom , we want order, control of everything and with the fruit of Eden we can, but even if we surpass them in resources they overcome us in numbers and if they are here we are in danger

_ May I leave now

_ Yes girl and May "the father of wisdom guide you "

_ Bob, stop being stupid,can I take care of myself

Knowing that there are was a Templar rather a Templar women was not going to miss the opportunity to liquidate her ,so I followed her stealthily and when she was alone I jumped, she defend herself poorly had my blade on her neck, she was trembling with fear , she was not like the others who gave me a speech about how they did more good than bad, this was not the frist time I killed then why I doubted ,maybe because it was her and loved her , the only thing I could say

_ Helga go I said without knowing why maybe the spirt of Altair guided me

_ Arnold said surprised to know that I was assassin

_ Go away I repeated

_Yes , she said still unable to get out of the shock

And she ran away from the place and I dont know why I did it but there was nothing to do and when I returned home it didn't go very well

_ Dad

_ What happens Arnold

_ I ran into Templar

_ What happened you kill him, ask you mercy, he repented ?

_ I let him live

_ What?

_ Dad can't tell assassin's code that "apart the edge my blade from the flesh of innocent and Helga is innocent

_ Helga is the Templar ?

_ Yes Helga is Templar thanks to her father

_ Arnold you fell in love with Helga and that's why you let her live

And if it were so ,i was not the only one the great Altair fell in love with the women who replaced Robert de sable at the funeral of Maja din

_ Arnold you just mentioned the code but you broke the most important rule "never commit to brotherhood "

_ Father i don't plan to discuss this ,she live and that's What matters

So it was

Going back to the present

After two weeks of vacation we returned to high school, I was in my thougths until Gerald arrives and take me out of my thougths

_ Hey bro I never saw you father so upset

_ You're going criticize me too because if so ,go better

_ I just said that you the second best assassin of our time just below Desmond may he rest in peace you have doubted

_ Leave it like this

_ It's fine I ' m on your side although if I defied the brotherhood

_ Thanks Gerald

_In class I could not concentrarte , the event two weeks ago still recorded in my mind of how I was about to kill Helga she was trembling under my blade in that all my thinking was going until I returned to reality again

_ please pay attention I was saying that we play the story of Romeo and juliet

_ again that play of girls screamed Harold _ Miss Rollings is not fair

_ you already presented this play

_ Yes Miss in fourth grade

_, Who acted from Romeo and juliet

_ Well , it was Arnold and Helga

_ Well Arnold and Helga you will be Romeo and juliet

It's ironic that two brotherhood that have fought for ever a thousand years will now be the Montero and the Capulets ,how I can survive the mixed feelings between the love I felt and feel for Helga and my role in the brotherhood ,I don't know what to do just hope we both don't end up dead

End of frist chapter

I hope you like it and remind you that you can leave me a review that I always read them and without more for the moment iberius says goodbye and before I forget Arnold and Helga is 16 years ago now I say goodbye


	2. Why?

She Templar I assassin

Chapter two : why ?

I don't own the rigthts of hey Arnold or assassin's creed belong to Craig Barlett and Nickelodeon and Ubisoft respectively

My life was always full of whys , why don't my parents love me? Why the hell did we join the Templars ? Why did I fall in love with Arnold? But none why it felt strange to why the hell he saved my life ? Because he was an experienced assassin , because when I was under his blade I was able to feel his edge only one more movement of his hand was enough that never came just said my name

_ Helga

I was in shock, it would be ironic that person I live for would be the same in killing me illogically like a flying pig , he looked at me with his face that he puts when does something wrong is so incredible that I know more than my own family

He whispered to me

_ Helga go

_ What I asked incredulosly

_ Go away

And without further ado I left as if they had saved me from my death, I ran desperately towards my house wondering why Arnold wanted to kill me until I remembered my father's words

Flashback

_ Bob why i have to be dressed like this

_ Because there are rumors that there are assassins in the city

_ What do I care , I responded

_ Helga the assassins are greatest rivals

And I don't remember the rest

End of the flashback

So Arnold is assassin and that's why he attacked me because indirectly I am Templar , damm the time the beepers company merged with Abstergo and we became Templars ,and I wonder why the hell this happens to me

I came home with part of cape was broken that I had under my blouse and when my dad saw me he told me

_ What happened

_ An assassin attacked me, I cursed Bob , why do you have to worry about me today and not seven years ago?

_ You see girl the danger we are in , and girl you managed to identify the assassin

_ No ,I didn't , I lied because even though he wanted to kill me i I didn't want to risk Arnold's life

_ Damn it ,if it's someone close we are lost , but since you came out alive from there the assassins are very skilled

_ Well, I killed the assassin ,I found my perfect alibi to protect Arnold

_ You ?

_ Yes ,I used his own hidden blade against him

_ It's okay

_ Bob

_Yes

_ Can I call Pheebe

_ It's fine and if you're going out, be careful

_ Don't worry I will not go out for now

_ Once Pheebe was in my house she saw me walking back and forth like a caged lion

_ What happened Helga

_ Arnold was about to kill me

_ Arnold, the Arnold we know

_ the same

_ why?

_ Because we belong to rival orders I Templar he assassin

I told him the story of the war between assassins and templars

_ All for that ,if both want peace join

_ Pheebe you are just as idealistic as Arnold ,Pheebe the Templars and the assassins are like water and oil ,they are incompatible in ideas

_ I was just saying

Two weeks passed

He talked to Gerald he seemed upset I don't know why , he will have told you that he let a Templar live, I don't know why I was involved in this matter since I don't believe in anything the Templar order represents

I saw Arnold as fighting with himself to do the most atrocious thing in the world , profane act of his own nature ,he was too lost in his thougths that he didn't notice my gaze on him , he hardly does it but when does he knows how to disarm me in a second. I go back to class when they call Arnold's attention

_ Mr Shortman please pay attention ,as I was saying we will represent the play of Romeo and juliet

_ The fat Harold screamed

_ That play of girls again is not fair Miss Rollings

_ You already presented this play ?

_ Yes in fourth grade

_ Who acted as Romeo and juliet

_ Well, they were Arnold and Helga

_ Then Arnold and Helga will be Romeo and juliet

And again I thougtht after everything that happened to us,why?

End of the second chapter

I hope you liked it and remind you that you can leave me a review I read them all and without more for the moment iberius says goodbye


	3. Rehearse

She Templar I assassin

Chapter three rehearse

I don't own the rights of hey Arnold or assassin's creed belong to Craig Barlett and Nickelodeon and Ubisoft respectively

After master Rollings dropped the bomb that Helga would be my protagonist of the greatest Shakespearean tragedy that was ironically what were both going through and we both would have to rehearse for greater Synchronization something that was unnecessary since I could know What she thougths just by looking her face , no matter what masks she puts on me I could code her feelings towards me as she could know mine if she looked me ,it's as if she undressed my soul and she would know how much love her. But we had a problem after confession with my father I could not take her to my house would be an easy victim I cannot believe that she was my target just because she was the daugther of Templar ,because when I told the brotherhood that I would be the Romeo of that juliet , they gave me the order to kill her , why the hell should I sacrifice the love I feel for her in favor of the order ,but I didn't have to get ahead of the situation I have to rehearse at home because of the above , I try to reach her while her strides become faster knowing that I was behind her

_ Helga we have talk I said while trying to walk at same speed

_ We have nothing to talk about she said angry

_ Yes we have talk ,we have to talk about what happened in the alley

She suddenly stopped

_ I know you're an assassin

_ How do you know ? I said surprised

_ I sensed

_ Helga

_ And I know that because my father is a Templar I am somehow also a Templar

_ In fact, I said surprised that she has that conclusion , although outside it does not look like Helga is a genius and she continued

_ But what I don't understand is why did you forgive my life?

_ is that if I killed you I broke the brotherhood code " take my blade away from the flesh " and you were innocent " and you were innocent I said to save me from the situation

_ Arnold don't come to me with silly excuses I also know the assassin's code my father read it to me to make fun of you and the most important rule is "never commit the brotherhood " and if told my father who you are ,not just Abstergo would win also your parents will die she said sarcastically

_ Ok I'll tell the truth , the real reason why I let you live is that I love you

_ Is seriously?

_ It's really Helga I would never play with that

_ I took her face and just kissed her

_ Fine Romeo now where are we going

_To your house to rehearse

_ Why to my house?

_ Because I unwittingly told my father that you are a Templar

_ Oh I understand

* * *

We arrived at Helga's house

_ Hello young lady, where were you?said an overproctective Bob Pataky who never sen

_ I was on the street ,Bob this Arnold , he and I are going to play Romeo and juliet next week and we came to rehearse

_ It's okay

Suddenly was silent and discovered something, my ring on my left ring finger and knew he was an assassin

_ Once in the room , we all made rehearse , I made love her she asked me not to stop and she and me joined in a strange symbiosis , I held her legs and she was up me , no we wanted to finish but I got tired and we slept together but I I felt a sense of guilt for betraying the order in that awekens Helga tells me

_ You feel bad

_ No Helga

_ Arnold you will never manage to lie to me

_ I feel that

_ that by being with me you betray the brotherhood

_ how do you know

_ I know you even more than you

_ What do I do Helga?

_ Nothing

_ Nothing?

_ does not say your creed "verus nullus ,ominus licitus "

_ Nothing is true everything is allowed

_ What the order tells you cannot be true if you don't believe it, you are architect of your own destiny and you will have continue with the consequences of your decisions whether they are good or bad

_ You 're rigth Helga, it's too late I ' m better going home

_ Okay Arnold and remember that I love you

I left Helga's room when I was attacked by Bob Pataky

_ Damn assassin What did you do to my daugther

_ I didn't do anything to him just sleep with her

_ Don't lie to me assassin ,you drugged her or you killed her

_ Look Mr. Pataky if I wanted to kill Helga I would have killed her in alley

_ thats means

_ Yes ,I am the assassin who was about to kill Helga

_ but she told me that she killed her aggressor

_ Well she lied

_ In that moment of distraction managed to disarm Bob Pataky

_ Look Mr. Pataky for me it would be so easy to kill you but I will not

_ Ah no, why not

_ because I love Helga and even if you don't believe it you are important to her , It's ironic if it wasn't for her indifference she wouldn't noticed me ,so I go as I entered and I hope you don't hold grudge against me

He tries to atack when he turns me he wants to hurt me with a sword but I attacked him back and cornered him against the wall and when I ' m about to give the final blow I remember Helga and I do my blade back and I ' m going

End of third chapter


End file.
